Tis the Season
by Ben is Glory
Summary: The Scoobies exchange Secret Santa gifts.


"Tis the Season" by Ben is Glory

Pairings: S/B, W/T, A/G

Summary: The Scoobies exchange Secret Santa gifts.  
Timeline: AU, Post Hells Bells  
Thanks to: nobody but us  
Dedicated to: Big Klaus, Little Klaus, the Sexton, the horse, and dear old dead granny.  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, and everybody at mutant enemy (including the mascot) except for King Marti

Authors' Note: This story was written for fun. No good writing intended.  
************************************************************************

The happy Christmas music jingled merrily from the speakers of the Bronze, where the Scoobies were spending Christmas Eve. Anya, Willow, Tara, and Buffy were seated at a table, waiting for Spike and Giles to bring the drinks.

"This is my first Christmas without Dawn," Buffy said. "I thought it would be a lot harder, but somehow, I'm okay with it."

"Well, you did stake the vamp that drained her, so vengeance was extracted." Tara said.

"That is the most important part of dealing with problems," Anya told the rest of them.

"Yeah," Buffy agreed.

"Well, this is my first holiday since the gimp left," Anya said, "I feel somehow relieved. I much prefer Giles. He has so much more money, and so British. Reminds me of my homeland, not that I'm from England because, EW, but I do come from Europe and so does he- Oh look drinks."

"What have you girls been chatting about?" Giles inquired.

"The marvelous lack of King Chubby-Go-Lightly," Anya supplied.

"Translation?" Giles requested.

"Xander." Willow explained.

"Ah," Giles sighed. "What did happen to him?"

"He went to L.A. after the whole wedding fiasco." Willow once again was the bearer of all information. "Apparently he's engaged to Cordelia."

"Tell her not to get her hopes up." Anya warned.

"Lovely. Who wants to actually have a drink now?" Spike, impeded by a large tray of beer, had been blocked by Giles.

"Sorry Spike." Giles hastily took his seat next to Anya and Spike took his next to Buffy after setting the drinks on the table.

"To Christmas," Tara said, raising her glass.

"Ahem," Willow interrupted "Still Jewish."

"Sorry, hon. To holidays."

The toast was made and everyone settled in.

"Time for presents," Anya couldn't wait any longer. "Buffy, you start."

"Okay. I had a guy and he's British and he's the younger one. No offense, Spike. Hope you like them." Buffy pulled out a small box, wrapped in dark green foil.

"Oh. Lens cleaning wipes." Giles smiled. "Thank you Buffy. I'm sure they will go to good use."

"Who did you get, Giles?" Buffy questioned.

"Uhh...I got Spike. Here."

"Cognac. Thanks," Spike sounded genuinely pleased. "I have the most beautiful girl here, who just happens to be blonde and not obsessed with money or a witch."

"Oh goody" Buffy tore open the package. "Uh, a thong. Just what I want while out hitch kicking vamps. A massive wedgie."

"Err, it wasn't for on the job, pet."

"Oh... Thank you."

Giles made a desperate effort to open the box of lens wipes, couldn't, and used his shirt.

"I had a girl who has meant more to me than anyone else ever." Willow filled the awkward silence.

"Hen's teeth," Tara named the gift. "Thank you sooo much. These are IMPOSSIBLE to find."

"Yeah, I found this little shop out by the L.A. outskirts when I went to visit Xander."

"Well, I had the red head that happens to be named after a magical tree."

"Spells of Merlin thank you so much," Willow exclaimed. "It must have cost a fortune." Tara planted a kiss on Willow's lips and as the kiss didn't seem to be ending any time soon, Anya interrupted.

"Nobody seems to remember me."

"Oh, sorry An." Buffy apologized, elbowing Willow. "Wait, who had you?"

"I did. I had the best person here, ME! I thought I'd buy something really expensive, like an antelope. I was going to name him Bert. Then, I thought I would get something for Giles too, so I got-"

"Who wants more beer?" Tara asked.

Giles, who had succeeded in extracting a cloth from the package, was ardently wiping his glasses.


End file.
